warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estudiante
thumb|451x451px Hay muchos Estudiantes recibiendo una educación formal en las grandes ciudades del Imperio, en sus universidades. Muchas de ellas, como la Escuela Imperial de Ingenieros de Altdorf, han sido fundadas por el estado. La primera facultad del Imperio fue establecida en Nuln, y esta ciudad aún es famosa por sus instituciones educativas (y también, irónicamente, por su Escuela de Artillería Imperial). Los estudiantes de todo el Imperio pueden escoger entre una gran variedad de asignaturas, como historia, anatomía y ciencias, lo que les da la oportunidad de aprender a sus muchas habilidades nuevas y progresar hacia varias carreras respetables y lucrativas. Desde luego, muchos Estudiantes tienden a desaprovechar estas oportunidades y algunos de ellos no estudian más que el fondo de una botella, o abriendo en su lugar su horizonte de actividades sociales y desarrollando sus apetitos menos intelectuales, por ello son expulsados en menos de un año. Los estudiantes Elfos no asisten a universidades imperiales, sino que aprenden de sus propios señores del conocimiento, A los estudiantes halfling se les admite a regañadientes en las universidades, debido a un dudoso decreto imperial exigido por el Anciano de la Asamblea. El Diploma Imperial thumb|left|316px Ser estudiante es una cosa, pero ser un estudiante que completa una carrera es otra. Las tabernas y alberges del Viejo Mundo están llenas de aventureros con carreras parciales e inconclusas. Un Diploma Imperial es un documento legal de una universidad acreditada que verifica la finalización exitosa de un estudiante de un programa integral en un campo específico de estudio. La alfabetización básica es un requisito general para la admisión en todas las universidades imperiales. Hay carreras básicas y avanzadas disponibles para el estudiante con los requisitos previos apropiados. Un estudiante puede obtener múltiples títulos en sus carreras y compararlos con colegas académicos como insignias de honor. Sin embargo, el aprendizaje de un estudiante a menudo está limitado por los fondos disponibles para pagar la matrícula, en lugar de la falta de ambición. 3ª Ed. The cities of the Empire are centres of learning in the Old World, home to many universities. Some teach a broad range of subjects, from philosophy and the sciences to languages and the arts. Others dedicate themselves to a single subject, such as the Imperial College of Engineers in Altdorf. To study at a university requires money for fees and board, and most students are from wealthy families. Many are members of the nobility, though each year more merchants and burghers pay for their sons to receive an education. A very few students are from poorer backgrounds; either their parents made significant sacrifices for them to attend university or they have shown enough potential to impress a benefactor into providing them with a scholarship. Dedicated students with enthusiasm for their subject find the resources and guidance at universities to become experts in their field. Other students show little interest in learning, and use university life as an opportunity to socialise and indulge in excesses of alcohol. These hedonists look down on the studious, just as serious students bewail them for wasting their opportunities. High elf and dwarf students sometimes visit the universities, but generally prefer their own lore masters. High elves who visit the Empire’s universities typically remark that the knowledge they contain is trifling in comparison to that found in the famed White Tower of Hoeth, the greatest seat of learning in the world. Some students find university life stifling or tedious. Such individuals sometimes take up a life of adventure, justifying it to themselves by vowing to be on the lookout for any hidden lore or fresh ideas. Others relish the opportunity to travel abroad, gaining valuable experience that they can apply to their studies. Personalidades *Nicolai Kessler Imágenes Estudiante dibujo.jpg Estudiante 3º edición Heraldo bretoniano.png Estudiante.png Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir